1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a float apparatus for a bicycle and more particularly for a float apparatus including propelling means and steering means actuated by the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses bicycle-like structures supported on a float apparatus and having water motive means driven by pedaling action of the operator. Examples of such art can be found with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,578,395 issued to G. E. Chapin and 1,920,391 issued to E. C. L. Herwig. These structures, however, do not make use of a conventional bicycle.
Also disclosed in the prior art are structures which employ conventional bicycles wherein pedaling action indirectly drives a propeller or paddle (U.S. Pat. Nos. 643,678; 799,667; 1,034,278; 2,304,430; 2,757,631 and 3,640,239).
Accordingly, I have invented a float apparatus which has a novel structure enabling it to be attached to a conventional bicycle whereby the bicycle is easily changed for aquatic use. The novel structure of my invention allows for direct drive of paddles with pedaling action and direct steering by a rudder directly coupled to the front wheel of the bicycle.